Verzweiflung
by Kamazu Phaelys
Summary: AU - Avant 1939, Lavi ne se serait jamais douté que sa vie basculerait de cette manière pour la simple raison qu'il avait une religion différente. Cette guerre allait lui retirer tout ce qu'il avait jamais aimé. Mais peut être que ce soldat Allemand pouvait encore le rendre heureux.


Bonjour! Je suis Kamazu, peut être que certaines personnes se souviennent de moi, j'ai du refaire un compte et j'avais supprimé toutes mes fics, mais je reviens avec une nouvelle!

Cette fic est pour Tamashii Phaelys :3

Alors, la raison pour laquelle c'est une fic a propos de Lavi étant juif, c'est parce que Lavi est un prénom juif, et en entendant ça, il m'est venue la magnifique idée de cet au! Je suis désolée si ça choque quelqu'un, car je sais que c'est un sujet sensible, donc ames sensibles s'abstenir.

Je suis désolée si il y a des incohérences ou des erreurs, sachez que cette fic n'est pas historiquement correcte sur certains points.

Il y aura quelque OCs random, mais je ne pense pas que cela gâchera la lecture!

J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ou les mots qui manquent, ce site me hait.

(au fait, le titre de la fic signifie "déséspoir" en allemand)

* * *

**Verzweiflung**

Septembre 1939. L'Allemagne nazi dirigée par Adolf Hitler envahit la Pologne, instaurant ses lois antisémites au sein du pays où résidaient une grande partie de la population juive. Ces lois, d'abord discriminant les juifs, les ont rapidement isolés du reste de la population, dans des ghettos séparés du reste de la ville par de grands murs, construit la nuit même où ils étaient entrés.

A l'aube de la mise en place de ces lois, une famille juive discutait des nouvelles fraîchement rapportées. Famille étant un bien grand mot, puisque les seules personnes discutant dans le salon étaient un vieil homme de petite taille, une femme et ses deux enfants, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille. Le vieillard était assis sur une petite table et ne faisait rien de plus que d'écouter attentivement les autres parlementer. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire et avait toujours préféré regarder ce qu'il se déroulait devant lui plutôt que d'interférer.

La mère des deux jeunes adultes ne semblait pas trop âgée mais montrait des signes apparents de vieillesse. De vue d'oeil, l'on pourrait supposer qu'elle avait environ cinquante ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient grisés par endroit et son visage portait des rides apparentes, tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient entourés de cernes dût à son insomnie qui s'était développée il y avait déjà quelques années. Elle n'était pas si grande, mesurant probablement autour d'un mètre soixante-dix. Elle débattait avec son fils, l'air inquiet et quelque peu exaspéré.

« Même si on arrivait à miraculeusement quitter le pays, où veux-tu que l'on se cache ?! Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre ici, et espérer que les nazis ne fassent pas plus que de nous afficher et nous ridiculiser publiquement! »

Le jeune homme, étant de quelques centimètres plus haut que sa mère, ayant ses cheveux roux redressés par un bandeau, et son oeil droit recouvert par un cache-oeil, frappa la table de son poing, son oeil vert bouteille étincelant de colère et de détermination. Il éleva la voix, essayant quand même de rester assez discret pour que les voisins n'entendent pas leur discussion.

« Je ne me laisserais pas attraper comme ça! Et je ne laisserais pas Lily se faire attraper comme ça! Tu crois franchement qu'ils vont pas nous faire du mal?! Ils vont essayer d'anéantir tout notre peuple! D'abord, ils nous font nous exclure des autres pour ensuite nous attraper plus facilement, avant de nous envoyer à l'abattoir! Et les plus faibles vont se faire avoir en premier, et tu sais que les femmes font partis de ceux dis "faibles". Je ne vais pas les laisser mettre sur la main sur toi ou sur Lily. Si tu ne veux pas au moins essayer de partir pour te cacher, alors je te forcerais. Je ne suivrais pas les lois, je ne porterais pas l'Etoile de David sur mon bras, c'est juste non. Je pensais que tu voudrais survivre?! »

Lily, la soeur de Lavi, d'un an plus jeune que lui, qui avait atteint la majorité un mois auparavant, était assez petite de taille, d'environ quinze centimètres de moins que Lavi, et était très frêle et semblait tellement fragile qu'il semblerait qu'elle se casserait dans les bras de son frère. Elle n'osait pas prendre part au débat, et préférait rester silencieuse pour ne pas attirer la rancoeur d'un des partis. Néanmoins, elle ne supportait pas de les voir se disputer de cette manière et n'aimait pas entendre son frère bien aimé hausser la voix.

« Lavi ... S'il te plaît ... Je sais que ça t'énerve et que ça te tiens à coeur, mais s'il te plaît, ne crie pas ... Maman ne veut juste pas prendre de risque, tu sais ? »

Le prénommé Lavi soupira et tenta de reprendre son calme. Il offrit un léger sourire rassurant à sa petite soeur et murmura un « Désolé. » avant de se ré-adresser à sa mère.

« Quoiqu'il en soit. Maman, je t'en supplie, c'est pour votre bien. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Ce serait risqué de bouger d'ici, mais si on reste là, on a aucune chance. »

Sa mère soupira, elle aussi. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce débat. Son fils était trop intelligent et cultivé, s'il affirmait quelque chose avec autant de sérieux, c'est qu'elle devait le croire. Et elle avait à reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, de toute manière.

« Laisse-moi juste te demander une seule chose...

-... Ca dépend ce que c'est. »

Un autre soupir. Comme il pouvait être têtu, et pile aux pires moments.

« S'ils t'attrapent, s'ils essaient de faire quoique ce soit, laisse-toi faire. Ton destin serait bien plus terrible si tu résistais jusqu'au bout. Je sais, je sais bien que ça te rendrait malade, mais je ne veux perdre aucun de mes enfants. »

Il baissa les yeux. Comme elle l'avait dit, l'idée de ne pas se battre lui donnait la nausée, mais il était tout à fait conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien contre eux. Il n'était pas entraîné au combat, n'avait pas une force spectaculaire et n'avait pas beaucoup d'alliés. S'il tenait à la vie, alors il avait à se laisser faire.

Et ça le rendait malade. Il préférerait mourir dignement, en s'étant battu jusqu'au bout, mais il voulait aussi vivre, et il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa soeur. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de l'abandonner.

Il se résigna. Si sa mère acceptait de prendre la fuite, alors il suivrait ses conseils. Il ferma son oeil et hocha la tête. A cette réaction, sa mère sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota un « merci » à l'oreille. Lily, voyant la scène, ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, soupirant de soulagement.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas dit un mot, sirotant sa tisane et gardant les yeux rivés sur Lavi. Lily sembla le remarquer, parce qu'elle fixait les yeux entourés de noir de son grand père. Mais il n'avait que faire d'elle. Tout ce dont il se souciait à ce moment précis, c'était de son petit-fils. Il gardait son air impassible, mais la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il allait lui faire savoir. Il se leva, et dit d'un ton calme: « Lavi. Suis-moi. Dans ma chambre. »

A ces mots, Lily déglutit, craignant pour son frère. Elle n'aimait pas comme l'homme âgé semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire la leçon au roux, alors qu'il ne se souciait jamais des autres. Elle savait qu'il avait quelque peu toujours pris Lavi sous son aile. Ayant aidé leur mère à éduquer ses enfants, il avait toujours porté une attention particulière au garçon, pour des raisons qui étaient encore inconnues au reste de la famille.

Lavi lança un regard agacé à son grand père et s'éloigna de sa mère et sa sœur pour se diriger avec lui dans sa chambre. Le vieil homme ferma la porte derrière eux pour être en paix. Il invita le borgne à s'asseoir sur le lit, alors que lui, restait debout en lui faisant face. Le roux ne pipait mot, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il attendait qu'il commence son sermon, un air complètement détaché au visage. Il savait que le vieux ne serait pas d'accord, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait pris sa décision, et s'il n'avait pas inclus son grand père dans les personnes qu'il voulait protéger avec ce plan, c'est parce que si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il pouvait faire sa tête de mule et rester ici pour se faire tuer s'il en avait tellement envie. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parlementer plus, surtout que le vieillard pouvait être exaspérant quand il le voulait.

S'apercevant du silence de son petit-fils, il soupira et se résigna à commencer la conversation, notant la mauvaise humeur apparente de son « protégé ». Il n'en prit compte, car son opinion était la chose la plus importante pour le moment. Et il devait le lui faire savoir et comprendre.

« Lavi. Tu es un sombre idiot. »

Il détourna le regard, l'air ennuyé, le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main, attendant la fin du monologue que le vieillard avait démarré. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille et trouvait sa contemplation du mur bien plus intéressante.

« Tu risques ta vie, alors que toi même tu veux rester en vie pour ne pas abandonner ta très chère sœur et ta mère. Vois-tu la contradiction dans tes paroles ? C'est stupide. »

Il ne daigna même pas lui jeter un coup d'oeil, son regard parcourant les cadres au mur, puis la porte. _Oh, s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, sauvez moi._ Il avait envie de répondre, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Pas encore.

« Tu es doté d'un intellect incroyable, tu vas gâcher ta vie, tu vas te sacrifier vainement pour des personnes sans importance qui n'apporteront rien au monde. Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ton savoir, ton talent, pour des personnes insignifiantes. C'est pour ton bien, Lavi. »

D'accord. Il dépassait les bornes. Et il ne le supporterait pas.

Lavi se leva brusquement et attrapa le vieil homme par le col, le surélevant du sol, l'air furieux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le battre à mort sur le moment. A la place, il éleva la voix et le ton, se retenant avec peine pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, mais ayant l'air assez menaçant pour faire passer le message.

« Ecoute, là, vieux Panda, que t'ai peur parce que tu puisse pas m'utiliser comme t'as toujours voulu le faire depuis que je suis gamin, ceci étant la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as porté autant d'attention, parce que t'as pas été foutu de faire quelque chose de ta vie, d'accord, mais si tu oses encore dire quoi que ce soit de la sorte à propos de Lily ou de maman, je vais devenir violent, et crois-moi le vieux croûton, tu veux pas que je devienne violent. Je suis majeur, je suis mature, donc je suis apte à prendre mes propres décisions et à savoir ce qui est bon pour ma famille. Car contrairement à toi, je me soucis de l'avenir des personnes qui me sont chères, je suis pas qu'un putain d'égoïste. Mais c'est vrai que pour se soucier des personnes qui te sont chères, t'aurais peut-être besoin de quelqu'un que tu aimes, et qui t'aime en retour, et là c'est pas gagné, hein ?!

-Lavi … Repose moi tout de suite et calme toi... Je me soucis de toi et-

-La ferme ! Arrête avec tes mensonges ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je survive pour m'utiliser ! Et je ne vais pas vivre comme ta petite marionnette ! »

Il s'était mis à lui crier dessus, ayant complètement perdu son sang-froid, et le jeta presque au sol pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et le blesser. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de reprendre son calme, mais cela ne résolu rien. Alors il décida de quitter la pièce, pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision de laisser le vieux Panda en une seule pièce. Il ouvrit la porte violemment, faisant sursauter sa sœur qui se tenait à côté, à l'extérieur de la chambre, qui écoutait ce qu'il se passait depuis le début, trop inquiète pour le laisser seul avec ce vieillard. Néanmoins, elle sentit la colère de son frère et décida de le laisser seul. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque l'on s'énervait et haussait la voix, ça l'effrayait et ne faisait rien d'autre que de la faire pleurer. Et elle savait qu'elle ne ferait qu'exaspérer Lavi encore plus si jamais elle tentait de lui adresser la parole. Alors elle le laissa marcher d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et claquer la dite porte derrière lui après être sortit. Elle soupira et partit dans sa chambre, espérant juste qu'il allait se calmer et revenir assez vite.

Le vieil homme quant à lui, se releva, s'épousseta et soupira. Il se doutait que sa remarque allait l'irriter, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il sortirait de ses gonds de la sorte. La situation n'était peut-être pas la meilleure et il aurait peut-être été plus malin de discuter de cela plus tard. Il reconnaissait son erreur et réessaiera lorsque le roux serait calmé.

* * *

Le ciel était encore sombre, le soleil était juste en train de se lever, et la lune était encore visible dans le ciel. Il faisait bon, la chaleur de l'été étant encore présente. Lavi marchait dans les rues de son quartier, qui commençaient à prendre vie, les enfants se rendant à leur établissement scolaire, et les adultes commençant à travailler.

Passant devant une petite boutique, et voyant l'étal de fruits devant, il ne put s'empêcher de se saisir d'une pomme bien rouge, son estomac s'étant réveillé pile à ce moment. De plus, vu l'enseigne devant le magasin interdisant l'accès au juifs, le borgne n'avait eu aucun scrupule à ne pas payer pour le fruit qu'il venait de voler. Si jamais le vendeur disait quoi que ce soit, il pourrait lui dire qu'il était trop juif pour payer.

S'éloignant de la boutique, il croqua dans la pomme, remplissant petit à petit son estomac affamé. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit pour discuter des événements récents avec sa famille, et de ce fait, cela faisait des heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Par chance, le gérant du magasin ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de l'emprunt à durée indéterminée de sa jolie pomme.

Lavi se sentait déjà beaucoup plus calme et serein que lorsqu'il était avec son grand père. Respirer un peu d'air frais lui faisait du bien. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut deux enfants portant l'étoile de David cousue sur leur bras, marchant côte à côte, parlant bruyamment et joyeusement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas conscients des choses qui étaient en train de se produire depuis les derniers jours. Il accéléra le pas, reconnaissant les deux garçons. Il était ami avec le grand frère de l'un d'entre eux et les croisait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient sur le chemin de l'école. Il les interpella, et leur fit de grands signes pour attirer leur attention. Les deux jeunes enfants sourirent gaiement en voyant le jeune roux se diriger vers eux. Ils coururent en sa direction, lui offrant un câlin collectif. Lavi laissa échapper un petit rire content et leur ébouriffa les cheveux, s'abaissant pour être à leur hauteur.

Il continua de les enlacer pendant quelques secondes, avant de se relever. Il ne voulait pas les faire arriver en retard en cours pour leur éviter des problèmes, même s'il aurait bien aimé passer du temps avec eux. Il prit la main de l'un d'entre eux et lui donna sa pomme à peine entamée. Il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et commença à partir, lui disant simplement qu'il ne devrait pas commencer la journée l'estomac vide.

Continuant sa marche matinale, il se dirigea vers un petit parc, lui aussi interdit aux juifs, et s'assit tranquillement sur un banc, au milieu des arbres. Il se fichait de l'interdiction à l'entrée du parc, il ne les laisserait pas limiter sa liberté et ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal pour un juif de se reposer tranquillement dans un petit parc au milieu de la ville. Il connaissait les arguments des nazis sur eux, disant qu'ils étaient une nuisance et que s'ils n'étaient pas éliminés, alors ils constitueraient une menace pour le reste de la population. Et bien sûr, il trouvait ces arguments tout à fait stupides et ne comprenait pas comment n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait pu être d'accord avec cela. Alors il faisait même un petit peu exprès de se rendre dans des lieux qui lui étaient interdits, parce que il trouvait ça rigolo et qu'il aimait bien embêter les gens qu'il n'aimait pas.

Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que des personnes malveillantes l'avaient observé depuis quelques minutes et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose d'impardonnable. La dite personne malveillante, semblant du même âge que Lavi, légèrement plus petit et plus enveloppé, la nature ne lui ayant pas fait cadeau de la beauté, son physique n'inspirant pas la confiance, se dirigea vers trois soldats Allemands portant l'insigne nazi sur leur bras, et leur raconta ce qu'il venait de voir : un juif, ne portant pas l'étoile de David comme exigé, volant une pomme à un malheureux marchand, puis pénétrant dans une zone interdite aux juifs. Tout cela, avec un air affolé et insurgé, tout pour sembler incroyablement choqué par l'attitude du roux. Bien sûr, intérieurement, il en riait presque, se délectant de la scène qui allait se produire sous ses yeux. Il détestait Lavi de tout son être, consumé par sa jalousie envers le roux, qui était non seulement charismatique, mais adoré de tous, et en plus de ça doté d'une intelligence inouïe, et tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de voir le borgne souffrir jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Le jeune juif fut surpris d'entendre les voix graves et sévères des soldats, l'interpellant par le simple mot « juif ». Il se retourna et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il vu les croix gammées sur les bras des soldats Allemands.

* * *

Voila voila!

D'habitude mes chapitres sont plus long, mais ceci est un genre de prologue.

Je ne promettrais pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, car je mets toujours longtemps à update, je suis désolée !


End file.
